This proposal is a request for graduate training in Biostatistics under the Physician Scientist Award program. Phase I training will include: (1) didactic instruction in biostatistics, statistical theory, and epidemiology; (2) practical training in statistical consulting; and (3) a research project consisting of a review of the statistical quality of recent literature in ophthalmology, followed by a comparative evaluation of approaches to common statistical problems in this medical specialty. Phase II training will continue with the practical experience of actual biostatistical consulting, but will concentrate on a specific problem arising in clinical ophthalamic research needing detailed statistical investigation. Data from the North American Optic Neuritis Treatment Trial will be utilized.